


plus three

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mabo is terrifying, Nagase is terrified, Post-Apocalypse, SEISYuN!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Masahiro shows he cares, and one time Tomoya finally figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plus three

**Author's Note:**

> Nagase and Mabo are maybe about 16-18 and 18-20 years old here, and it's set before they met Gussan, Taichi, and Leader. I used their first names because that's what it said on the SEISYuN promo ten million years ago, lol.

**negative two.** Kouichi's fate was-- _is_ awful, Tomoya thinks. He also thinks it shakes Masahiro up more than the older boy lets show, hidden behind his thick-ass glasses and all.

The worst part is the fact that there's nothing anyone can do about it. It's not like with Junichi, when he was shot in the head and got to be buried properly. It's not even like Tsuyoshi, who exploded after a landmine. Kouichi is going to die, and then his brains are going to come back as a droid. A robot. One of the masses. Except this mass is going to know every hideout their group has ever had.

"Oi, Nagase."

Once upon a time there were people Tomoya would be happier to see right now than Masahiro, but now Masahiro is all he has. Kouichi is gone. Tsuyoshi is gone. Junichi is gone. They'd been all right; they at least laughed and cried. Masahiro is different, and Tomoya doesn't know what to make of him. He's quiet and stoic, and he doesn't talk much about anything. Or won't.

"It's _Tomoya_ ," he says fruitlessly. Masahiro only raises a brow.

"If that happens to you," Masahiro says softly, jerking his head in the direction of the battlefield they just escaped (where Kouichi had been hit, where Kouichi had been dragged away, where he'd screamed for help and Masahiro had pulled Tomoya away shouting about it being _too late_ ), "I'm going to shoot you through the head, nice and quick, and those 'bots aren't gonna take you anywhere."

It's not quite a grunt of dismissal, but it's not exactly a hug and a comforting pat on the back, either--not that Tomoya expects that from someone like Masahiro.

"Um," Tomoya says intelligently, but Masahiro's already running off in another direction.

There isn't any time to cry here.

 **negative one.** Tomoya isn't really sure if he's supposed to be moving when Masahiro sits down next to him by the fire one evening, at a proximity that's awfully--well, Masahiro's _close_. Smells like metal and oil and sweat.

Thinking about it, Tomoya sat here first, and it's not like he's hogging the best spot or anything, because they're only two and honestly, Masahiro can find a good spot of his own. It's a freakin' fire. And it's not like they're here to admire the view.

"Playing tambourine," Masahiro says without any prompting.

Apparently, Masahiro Matsuoka remembers some of the things Tomoya said the first time their group all came together. It's nothing short of miraculous, he guesses. "Yeah?" Tomoya asks.

"Doesn't seem like much of a career." Masahiro doesn't make it sound like an insult. In fairness, nothing he says ever does sound like an insult--just a little out there and strange, like he doesn't like the sound of his own voice. He speaks like he's making an observation. He calls it as he sees it.

So Tomoya answers with a nod. "Guess not." Tambourine playing helped pay the bills, though, and somehow he managed to scrape a little bit every time to save up for starting up that band with Kouichi and Junichi. Tomoya figures he's never going to start that band now; one, two years ago, he thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing, not to have a guitar at first and to save up instead of taking up a loan. It seemed smart.

But the end of the world is like HIV: nobody expects it. And now he's never going to play guitar ever.

Masahiro says something that sounds like 'huh' and shuffles over to sit on the other side of the fire again, warming his hands through his gloves.

 **absolute zero.** They're ambushed along with another group--a pair of three guys who're older than them but basically say all the same stupid stuff Tomoya does while they fight, like grunting and yelling and stuff.

In between trying to stay alive and trying not to get knocked out or punched too hard while whacking robots with a shovel (which is more or less the same thing, Tomoya supposes, even though it feels like two), Tomoya loses his favourite red cap.

And, okay. There're worse things to lose, sure. His cap isn't like Masahiro's pair of glasses (which he needs to see); it's just a cap he bought a long time ago because he thought it looked cool when he wore it backwards.

But suddenly someone's behind him, putting his cap back on his head, and Tomoya's got just enough intelligence to think that _yeah, a droid probably wouldn't be that nice to me_ before he suddenly fears for his life and whirls around to hit something.

But it's Masahiro. And Masahiro doesn't wear the face of a person who's trying to scare the crap out of someone else on purpose. Tomoya doesn't know if the blatant lack of malicious intent is good or bad, but at least he hasn't screamed or anything.

"Thanks," Tomoya says awkwardly, successfully making it sound more like a statement than a question.

Masahiro nods his head and goes to pick up some destroyed droid parts. Tomoya's surprised by how well they and the other group did together, really.

"Guess he must like you a lot, huh?" comments one of the older guys--a stocky, built sort of man with a ring in his earlobe.

Tomoya blinks and watches as oil gets on Masahiro's shirt.

 **positive one.** Tomoya isn't sure how he ends up having his shirt taken off by Masahiro. In between getting... well, 'kissed' sounds weird, and 'smothered' sounds creepy, but regardless the end result of whatever it is Masahiro is doing to him is Tomoya getting way too little breath to stay alive.

There are mouths and lips and tongue and some teeth involved, and it's kind of nice in a terrifying sort of way. Masahiro will never not be a slightly scary person, even though he's almost as naked as Tomoya is; Tomoya's concluded that long ago.

For some people, getting naked doesn't make them look any less like they might beat you up if they happen to feel like it. Quite possibly, Tomoya shouldn't be turned on by that, but also it's not as if Masahiro's ever even _tried_ to hurt him. There's a bit of bark, he'll admit. But all the bite is reserved for droids and assholes on the road who probably, possibly have it coming. And that's all.

Okay, Masahiro has an utter disinclination to learn to call him Tomoya instead of Nagase, too, even though they've known each other for years, now. But there're worse things to have to put up with in relationships (they're in a _relationship_?), Tomoya feels, but there's a high possibility that that's just his dick talking.

Masahiro had brought lube--the kind of lube that you really don't use for anything but sex. Tomoya decides to take this as a good sign--it's a hint that Masahiro's done this before and isn't going to kill Tomoya tomorrow morning in some stupid way to prove he doesn't have sex with other men. But then, Tomoya hasn't had sex, ever. So in all honesty, maybe both of them don't really know what they're doing. They manage somehow, though. Like they always do.

"Oi," Masahiro says later, sounding only slightly out of breath. It's as if he took a brisk walk or something instead of Tomoya's ability to walk straight. "Is this okay?"

Tomoya isn't sure what Masahiro's 'this' is supposed to refer to. He also doesn't really feel like he has the energy left to ask, so he presses his face to Masahiro's neck and mumbles something that hopefully sounds like 'yes' to satisfy him.

"You need to work on your stamina," Masahiro mumbles into his hair, and it almost sounds like a joke--like he might be smiling when he says it. "You snore, I kick you out." That one doesn't sound like a joke at all, but Tomoya's pretty sure it _is_ a joke, regardless.

Especially when he ends up spending a good fifteen minutes lying awake, listening to the sound of Masahiro's snores.


End file.
